


Threesome

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Eddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Sharing a Mate, Threesome - M/M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Richie dresses up for his boys





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 - Threesome and some other kinks
> 
> I am so frickin tired that I really don't know if this makes any since. Please let me know if you find any errors or inconsistencies. I'm gonna go to ....*falls asleep at desk*

The next couple of months, Richie recovered, slowly and surely becoming more like his old self. The first month was the hardest, Richie trying desperately to get himself out of the depression that almost took his life. But with the help of his two alphas and the rest of their pack, Richie pulled through. 

But changes had undergone in the Tozier-Denbrough household. It wasn’t just Richie, Bill, and little Ellie anymore. It was their entire pack. Eddie moved in right away, packing up what little things he wanted to keep from his apartment before handing in the keys and never returning. Ben and Beverly followed after that, stating that Richie would need help with Eleanor while his wrists and arms healed. Stanley, being the mother hen that he is, wasted no time and convincing Mike to move as well. He didn’t take much convincing though, as the beta had been wanting to move closer to his friends anyways.

Usually, the house was buzzing with noise, everyone getting ready for supper. But tonight it’s just Richie and his alphas as everyone else had gone out that night. He reminds himself that he needs to thank Beverly for taking Ellie with them.

Richie finishes putting on his surprise, making sure to be extra careful not to trip over himself. It has,after all, been a while since he’s worn high heels, or this outfit in general. A simple maid’s outfit, compete with black panties and high heels. He takes care not to mess up his makeup. He wants everything to be perfect for when he shows Bill and Eddie. 

“Hey, babe! You almost done in there?”

“Yeah, what could you possibly be doing in there that’s taking so  
long?”

“Maybe I’m taking a shit,” he yells in reply. He hears Bill groan, and  
an audible slap to what Richie assumes is Eddie’s bare leg. “I’m joking guys. I’m almost done.” He takes a deep breath, looking at himself once more in the mirror before exiting the bedroom.

“So what’s….” 

Richie grins at the sight of his alphas, staring slacked jawed at what they see before them. “You like what you see boys?”

“Holy shit, Richie…” 

Ricie licks his lips when he sees the tell tale signs of a bulge pressing against their boxers. “Seems you boys do like what you see.”

“Come here babe and set on my lap. I’ll show you how much I like.”

He obeys, crawling onto Eddie’s lap, grinding against the bulge there. Bill Brings him into a heated kiss as he continues to grind against Eddie. Eddie’s hands are roaming up his dress, thumbs playing with his nipples. Richie moans into Bill’s mouth.

Bill takes Eddie out of his boxers, lining the cock head up to Richie’s  
entrance. Together, the alphas guide Richie down onto the hard cock. Richie howls in pleasure at being filled. The omega’s hips move up and down, guided by strong hands on his hips. 

Bill is kissing his neck now, hand traveling down Richie’s back until it dips below., feeling as Eddie’s cock is thrust into Richie’s wet hole. 

“God, you’re beautiful like his. Moaning, sweaty, pussy full of cock. Absolutely love it.”

Richie only moans in response. Eddie’s thrusting becomes erratic, the alpha thrusting up into the omega before pulling out and cumming into the condom. Eddie switches positions with Bill, and the alpha takes his turn.

Afterwards, all three lay in a heap, arms and legs tangled. They’re tired, covered in sweat and other bodily fluids, but no one is willing to move, content on staying right as they are, peaceful and content in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> May come back and edit more/add more at a later time


End file.
